Alicante High - A Clace Story
by sophieherondaleisthebest
Summary: Clary has just moved from Cardiff, Wales to California. There she finds a golden boy, and her new best friend just happens to be the adopted sister of him. With an overprotective brother, and people who hate her and people who love her, will High School ever get any better? Ever? Who knows what the future will hold... INCOMPLETE. Please read, first fanfiction. Eventual Clace, Malec
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

I was driving along the sandy beaches and the swaying palm trees when we finally reached our destination. By we, I mean my mother, my stepfather Luke my annoying brother Jonathan and I. We had just moved from Cardiff, Wales to sunny California, and I couldn't wait. I could already feel the grainy sand between my toes and painting the perfect sunsets with my watercolour paints. "Clary? You okay?" My mother asked with a concerned expression on her face. Jocelyn Fairchild a very contained woman, with long straight Auburn hair and emerald green eyes that shone like beautiful green orbs. "Don't worry mum, she's having another moment in Clary land." I heard an annoying voice say. "Shut up idiot." I said to Jonathan, and he rolled his eyes at my creativeness. "We're finally here!" I squealed, as I quickly exited the car and ran towards my new home.

The house was SO beautiful. It was double story, with a massive balcony and it had transparent closing doors round the back. There was also a pool and a hot tub which was cool because I swam for Cardiff back in Wales. I grabbed my two suitcases and my backpack and entered my new home.

The inside was even greater. There was a lounge,kitchen and dining room on the first floor and there were five rooms upstairs all with en-suites. There was also a gym for Jon and I and an art room for me. I went into the room one room from the end of the corridor. When I entered it, there was a bathroom straight on your right and then it opened up and there was a bed ahead of me with a desk one side and another door the other side (which I was assuming was a walk in wardrobe). I looked around my room in awe, until I heard a massive crash from downstairs. I ran downstairs to see what it was, and my stupid idiot of a brother had smashed all our kitchen plates. Every. Single. One. "JONATHAN! WHAT THE 2#8£2#* did you smash!!?!"My angry mother cursed at my brother. "Relax, they're just plates. We can buy more tomorrow anyway." My brother said calmly but that did not simmer my mother's temper. There was a lot of rowing, and then they realised that I was there watching. "Oh, don't mind me! Just let me get the popcorn and carry on." I said snarkily. My brother rolled his eyes and threw an orange at me, which I caught, thanks to playing cricket every summer. "So... Pizza for dinner?" My brother pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "Fine! But you have to replace the plates you smashed." My mother reasoned. My brother agreed, and Luke came down and we went out for dinner.

Time skip - Clary POV

We looked all around until we found a place that looked quite modern but quite old and tatty at the same time. It was called Taki's. We went inside and I ordered a chicken, pepperoni, pepper and ham pizza with extra cheese. I am very small, barely hitting the 5"2 mark, but I can eat a hell of a lot of food when I want to. My mum and Luke ordered chicken parmesan and my brother ordered an NYC pizza. It wasn't that long when we had finished our food and complimenting the waitress for amazing taste. We went to leave and I saw a golden boy. Literally. His skin, hair even his EYES were golden. He winked at me, and put on a smirk. People who did that REALLY annoyed me, so I rolled my eyes and flipped him off. He looked surprised for a split second, then he smirked again and continued flirting with the waitress who looked like she had a Maybelline cake on her face. We went home and went straight to sleep. My mattress was memory foam, and it was so soft. I drifted to sleep almost straight away, thinking of the golden boy.

Jace POV

I can't believe it! I will lead at this SERIOUSLY hot redhead at Taki's, and she just flipped me off! Most girls would be falling at my feet. I went back to flirting with Kaelie, who was pushing herself in my face. Maybe Issy is right, I should break up with her and get a new girlfriend. We're supposed to be meeting the new neighbors tomorrow, so that should be I interesting.


	2. chapter two - the meeting of neighbors

I woke up this morning really refreshed. I got dressed in some cycling shorts and a sports cropped top, and I went to the gym and did some cardio and then I did some bar and beam. After that, I went and showered before getting dressed in some high waist medium blue jeans and a cropped top that said 'This person here is a #rebel'. I gave myself a light smokey eye look and I did my hair in boxer plaits. I heard the doorbell ring, and my mother shouted "I'll get it!" And ran to the door. I heard some mumbling and I looked at myself in the mirror and approved. I went downstairs and saw three black heads, a golden one and a light brown one. "Clary! Finally. This is Maryse and her children, and they are our new neighbors." The three people with black hair was Maryse, a boy called Alec with amazing eyes, and a really pretty girl called Issy. Then the golden boy was called Jace, his name suited him perfectly. Stop it Clary, I thought. He is a player, so don't be intrigued by him. The youngest boy with light brown hair was called Max. He kind of reminded me of Simon in a way. His glasses were on the end of his nose, and he was hugging Naruto to his chest. "Mom, I can't figure out how to read this!" Max complained to Maryse. "You read it from right to left, top to bottom." I said quickly, and Max's mouth was hanging slightly agape. "H-how did you know that?" Max questioned. "I do read manga, you know." I said with a smile. "Hey Clary! Since school is starting in a week, I suppose you will be at Alicante High?" Isabelle asked. "Yes I will." I said secretly hoping Issy would be there too, so she wouldn't be completely alone. Isabelle said that she would be there too, so would Alec and Jace and Max would be attending the primary school."So, Clary do you want to come over for a sleepover before school starts?" Issy asked. I agreed happily and went to pack my bags for the night. Whilst I was doing that, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said, whilst trying to find my Hollister pajamas. "Hey." I heard a masculine voice say. "Jace?" I questioned, not knowing whether it was him or not. "So Red, we haven't even had a proper conversation and you've already memorised my voice? Kinda creepy, don't you think?" Jace asked with a smirk on his perfect face. He had a chipped tooth, but that seemed enduring, and made him seem even more perfect. "What do you want Goldilocks?" I asked annoyed, trying to pack my stuff into a night bag. He said that Isabelle was waiting for me, and to come down soon because apparently she can be angry when she wants to. I finally finished packing and walked back down with Jace at my side. "By the way Clary, when Issy says she wants to give you a makeover, don't let her because I actually like the way you look before she cakes your face with makeup and puts you in leather." Jace says, and leaves me and starts to walk with Alec. "Issy?" I said.

"Yep" she replied.

"Your brother is a right twerp." I said matter of factly. She just laughed and linked my arm and said we were going to be the best of friends.

Time skip - Issy's POV

Clary is such a great person. She's funny, she's really pretty and she hasn't fallen for Jace' charm. That's all I ever wanted in a friend. Some of the friends I have had in the past have only wanted to get with Alec or Jace. She is SO cool, she swims, does gym AND she does combat ju-jitsu for Wales. She was also spelling bee champion for french, Spanish and Portuguese. She is literally perfect. She told me that she has had two boyfriends, but neither lasted for more than a months. She also loves manga and Harry Potter and just general nerd stuff. Kaelie at school is going to absolutely hate her. But then again, Kaelie hates everyone except Seelie and Camille, her little minions as me and Alec call them. I am definitely going to have to do something about her choice of clothing though. but she has got pretty good style already, I'm sure I can glam her up for school. I can see the way Jace looks at her, and he is a player and I don't want Clary to get hurt so I might have to have a little talk with Jace...


	3. Chapter three - the Diving

Author's note

Thank you so much for the positive reviews and feedback! I definitely want to carry on with this story, and school will start soon so I will try hard to update whenever I can, but it might be irregular. Thank you so much to incognito69 and

evam0710 for the positive reviews and for all the people who followed and favourited this story! I know I'm asking for a lot, but it would be really great if I got 2-5 more reviews. Here is an extra long chapter, have fun reading!

After a night of nail polish, gossiping and secrets being shared, the two girls finally went to sleep at midnight. Clary, used to her regular routine, woke up at seven thirty and couldn't get back to sleep. She took a shower in Issy's bathroom and got changed into navy superdry jogging bottoms and a t-shirt with spiderman on it. She then shrugged on a beige cropped hoodie. When she came out of the bathroom, she found a girl with a black nest for hair and mascara under her eyes. You would think that Issy would look like a racoon, but instead she looked like a french film star. "What time is it?" She groaned, rubbing her eyes and stretching. "It's 8:00 Issy, wakey wakey!" Clary said, whilst silently creeping up to Isabelle and tickling her vigorously. Issy couldn't stop laughing and begged Clary to stop. Issy, now being wide awake, went and took a shower whilst Clary went downstairs to cook breakfast for everyone before Issy did it herself. She hummed down the stairs and went towards the fridge to get her specialty ingredients. Clary had always loved to cook. From pancakes and bacon to penne a risticano. The pancakes were cooking and the bacon was frying and she went to wash her hands. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, so she grabbed it, twisted it and kneed whatever the thing (or person) was where the sun didn't shine on any day that ends in y.

Jace POV

"What the Heck Clary?!?!" I shouted whilst holding my groin, which hurt SOOOOO bad. She had just done some combat move on me and DAMN it hurt. All I wanted to ask is if she needed any help. Clary kept on apologising over and over, and she got me some frozen peas. I sat down and Clary continued cooking breakfast. When she was finished, Jon came down. "Jon? What are you doing here?" Clary asked with a puzzled expression. _She looks so cute when she's confused_ I thought. I then mentally slapped myself. I had made good friends with Jon, so he had stayed over and talked about school. I know that Jon and Clary's father, Valentine, had died in a fire and it hit Clary really hard. She had done everything with him, and she was his little princess. She wouldn't talk to anyone for months because she was so sad. But then she got over it, and she has done loads of things that would definitely make her father proud. When I got out of my head, Clary and Jon were having a staring competition. "Jon? Dude? You okay?" I asked waving my fingers in front of his face. I then clapped in his face which made him blink. "Dammit Jace! I was this clise to beating Clary!" He exclaimed angrily. She just laughed and told him to eat his breakfast. Issy then came down, talking to Alec about something, and I then realised I was holding a bag of peas to my groin. "Jace? what happened to you?" Alec asked, his blue eyes full of brotherly concern. I muttered that Clary hit me and everyone said they couldn't hear me so I shouted "CLARY KICKED MY ASS OKAY! Jeez!" Before grabbing some pancakes and some bacon with some maple syrup and strawberries. Then everyone started laughing and congratulating Clary. I rolled my eyes melodramaticly and sat down with some orange juice. Everyone started eating and moaning with delight about how good the food was. It was really good, but I wouldn't necessarily tell her that. The bacon was crispy, but not too crispy and the pancakes were thick but also light and fluffy. About ten minutes later, we were all rubbing our stomachs and congratulating Clary on her food and all secretly happy that Issy didn't make it for us because we could all really do without food poisoning. Issy suggested going to the pool out back for the afternoon and we all agreed happily. we all went to hang out and agreed to be at the pool at eleven. I went to my room and continued reading David Copperfield.

Clary POV

I feel REALLY bad for hurting Jace. I think he is really nice, but he has walls that will be hard to break down. So when Alec says he will do the dishes, I go and knock on Jace's door. He says 'Come in' so I go his room and I am immediately stunned. Johns room is so messy where as his is so clean and tidy. "Hey Clary what's up?" Jace asks and I look at his face. His eyes are so beautiful, they are like golden pools, they are beautiful to see and be drawn into. "I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for this morning. It was really rude and totally uncalled for. So I'm sorry." I finished.

"It's okay. Besides, I have never met a girl that can kick my ass apart from Isabelle and she once nearly killed one of her exes with a stiletto heel." Jace said and I laughed. He seemed to smile when I laughed. I then saw David Copperfield in his hand. "Do you like to read Dickens?" I asked, and he said "Yes. I have read this book before but it's really good to read." I immediately agreed and we started talking about books and loads of other things as well. It turns out, he also loves Queen band as much as I do, his favourite colour is green and when he's older he wants to become a lawyer. I told him that my favourite colour is black and I want to be a paediatrician when I'm older. We talked for absolutely ages, and we were laughing when Issy came into the room. "Hey Jace have you seen Clary? I can't seem to- oh hey. Clary do you want to come get changed in my room?" Issy asked and I agreed. I went to leave and I said to Jace: "This was really nice. We should do it again sometime." Then I smiled and left.

"Issy, I sure as HELL am not wearing that." I stated, crossing my arms stubbornly. "C'mon Clary. Please? It will make me happy." She said and she gave me the puppy dog eyes. I could not resist and eventually agreed to wear the scraps of clothing she calls a 'swimming costume'. It was an emerald green bikini, with a green halter top bra for the top and shorts for the bottom. The top piece had an emerald on it and it topped off the look nicely. But it had a very deep neckline, at least the shorts hit mid thigh. When I came out from the bathroom, she squealed and told me I looked amazing. Issy wore a bottle blue bikini, the exact same as mine but with a sapphire. We went outside to meet the boys like we said we would. Apparently, Alec's boyfriend Magnus was going to be there, and I was really happy for Alec. When we got to the pool, my eyes widened in shock. It was HUGE. It had a really tall diving board at one end and the other had a running board. There were sun Loungers all along the side of the pool. Issy started grabbing me by the arm and leading me towards a sun lounger to put our stuff on. I had already lathered my skin in suncream, since I am so pale I burn very easily. Issy goes down the steps and into the pool where the boys are playing volleyball, whereas I head to the diving board. I go up the steps that never seem to end, and take a deep breath. I spring off the board, doing a triple twist and a double somersault in the air before plunging into the warm water. I swim back over to the others and they haven't even noticed that I did that. We played volleyball for ages, and then we decided to have a olympic type of thing. I raced against everyone and I won against everyone except Jace. Everyone seemed amazed that I could swim that well, but I had been training for years. Next it was diving. We could all dive pretty well, Jace then did a double somersault in the air and a twist. Everyone clapped and cheered him, and he bowed like the cocky person he is.

"Beat that Fairchild." He says, completely out of breath. I roll my eyes. "Actually, it's Morgenstern." I say before heading to the board. I am going to try the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. I am going to do the back dive pike. This is what the British team used at the European diving awards 2017. I take a deep breath, face backwards and do the move. It goes perfectly. When I get out of the water everyone cheers louder than they did for Jace and I am happy that the dive went well. Jace then comes up to me and says: "That was really good Morgenstern." I smile and reply "Better than you Herondale?" He just laughs and says something about redheads and how they are very competitive. We all go back inside to shower and get changed.


	4. Alicante High - Truth or dare

authors note

Hi readers! Thank you again for the positive reviews and for liking and favouriting this story. I just wanted to ask you, there are three ways that I can portray Jace. The options are:

1) Clary and Jace become really good friends but nothing happens until later in the story

2) Jace carries on being a player with Kaelie until later in the story

3) Early in the story Clary and Jace * * * * * * *

Please review and let me know what version you want! I am looking for 5 reviews and then I will post next chapter. Have fun reading! This is a short chapter because I need to know what kind of Jace you want for the next bit of the story. Sorry!

After everyone had showered and got changed into comfortable clothes, we all collapsed onto the plush sofas in the massive Lightwood living room. Everyone was bored, and then Issy suggested truth or dare. We all agreed since there was nothing better to do and it was raining outside. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and then I secretly went upstairs and put on five pairs of socks, two more tops and a headband. When I got downstairs everyone was ready to start the game. "Okay, I thought of the game so I get to go first. Alec, truth or dare?" Issy asked her brother with a mischevious glint in her eye. "Uhh dare?" Alec said wringing his hands nervously. "After the game, you have to let me and Magnus give you a makeover." Issy squealed excitably. Her and Magnus started jumping up and down, and talking about glitter and trousers and more glitter... I felt so sorry for Alec at that moment. "Okay guys! My turn now. Jace, truth or dare?" Alec asked. Jace said he wanted dare because he wasn't a wuss. "You have to kiss the person you like the most in this circle." Alec said and everyone looked at Jace. "Alec I can't do that." Jace said. "Why not? Alec enquired. "Because it is impossible l, for I cannot kiss myself." Jace said with a smirk. We all groaned and Issy chucked a cushion at him. The game continued for a long time and then it was my go. "Clary truth or dare?" Issy asked me. "Well... I've seen the dares you can think of Issy, so I am going to go with truth." I said, preventing myself from further humiliation. "If you had to pick someone in this group to spend the rest of yiur life with, who would it be?" Issy said and Jon said "Obviously me! Right Clarissa?" I told him in his dreams. "Magnus and Alec should be together and I will not take that away from them. Issy, I love you but I could not shop with you every day. So I would pick Jace." I finished and everyone 'awwww!'d and I told them to shut up.


	5. Chapter Five - The making of Friends

Authors Note

Hi readers! Thanks again for the reviews, and for following and favouriting this story. I don't own anything in this chapter with the characters or the stories they share, and I only own the storyline. I am really happy with reviews but I would update faster if I got more reviews. I Don't want to sound ungrateful, but plase tell your friends about this story so they can read it too! Next chapter I will do a shoutout for all the people who have reviewed followed or favourited this story. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Four - Clary's POV

Everyone went to their rooms to stay for the night and sleep. I felt a little scared about how Jace would react towards my answer to my truth. I was climbing the stairs to go up to Issy's room, and Issy and I went to asleep straight away because we were so tired. I woke up at four and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to go outside by the pool and draw. I grabbed my sketchbook and my set of pencils and charcoal and I tiptoed downstairs, careful not to wake Issy even though she could sleep through an earthquake anyway. I got outside and it was nice and cool. I began to draw and I was listening to Lost in Stereo by All Time Low. I didn't even know what I was drawing until I finished. It was a girl looking at a lake in pajamas and she was reaching her hand out towards it. She kind of looked like me and I was pleased with it. "Clary?" I heard a sleepy voice say. I turned around and it was Jace. "What's up Jace?" I asked with a smile. "What's up? It's five in the morning! And it's Saturday! How are you up so early?" He asked, running a hand through his tousled hair. "I could ask you the same question." I said smartly, crossing my arms over my chest. Jace said he couldn't sleep so he wanted to look at the pool because that usually made him fall asleep. I asked if he wanted to sit with me and he agreed. "I know it sounds really cheesy, but do you want to play 21 questions?" Jace asked. "Sure." I said. We already knew what our favourite colours were so we asked embarrassing questions and swapped stories from our childhood. "Sorry, you did what?!" I asked Jace, laughing so hard tears were streaming from my eyes. "Magnus gave me a cocktail so I drank it. Next thing I know I am woken up by Issy and I am in boxers and reindeer antlers and I was apparently running down the street shouting 'my melons were meant to be freeee!'". Jace said with a sheepish smile. I told him about the time I wanted a nose piercing and my mum said no, so I ended up going to A and E with an attempt to pierce my nose with a HB pencil. We both then decided we were hungry. Jace got our friends and they went downstairs and they all ran over to the kitchen table and waited for the delicious food that I had prepared. I set out crispy golden waffles and bacon and fresh strawberries and blueberries with Canadian maple syrup. I also set down Orange juice. I however had a waffle with fruit and a cup of tea. (What can you say, I'm British!) Everyone groaned in delight and by the time everyone was finished, there was no food left. Not one scrap. "Enjoyed that?" I asked them and they groaned yes. After breakfast, me and Jon needed to get back to our house to finiah unpacking.

We were walking back, and my brother and I were joking around and laughing. We went inside and to our rooms, going to unpack all of our clothes and things. I unpacked my wardrobe and put all my clothes in my walk in wardrobe which was only half full. 'Issy will want to help me fill the rest.' I thought. I have galaxy bedsheets and a TV and a dressing table. I also had a desk which had my apple laptop on it and all my art supplies. I decided that I would want to paint my room in a galaxy style. I was on my bed watching a series of unfortunate events, when there was a knock at my door. It was my mum. She came in and sat down on my bed. "Clary, are you happy here?" My mum asked. "Of course I am! I love the Lightwoods and I can't wait to start school!" I said with a smile. She seemed relieved at my response. She told me that she had made chicken Milanese and to cone down in about ten minutes. I hugged her and then she left. I sagged down on my bed and thought. What will this high school be like? I was popular at my old high school, will I be popular at this one? Before my thoughts overtook my mind, I went downstairs to dinner. Mum and Luke had bought new plates, and new glasses by the look of it. I like to cook but my mother is amazing at it. We had a really nice family dinner, and then I went to shower and go to bed to get ready for school tomorrow.

Time skip - Clary Pov - next morning

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock. I pressed the snooze button over and over again but it wouldn't stop. So, being the angst ridden teenager I am, I threw it against the wall and I was satisfied as I heard it crack. I got up and took a quick shower washing just my body, not my hair. when I got out, it was time to pick out my outfit. As if she was my fairy godmother, Issy called. I asked her what to wear. "Show me your closet." Issy ordered sternly. "In Wales we call it a wardrobe." I muttered. "That dress looks cute." She said. I looked at the dress she was pointing to. It was short, black and tight. My least favourite combinations. "I will wear that when pigs will fly." I said. She told me she had to go, so I was on my own. I picked dark wash body hugging denim jeans, with a slightly cropped emerald green top that brought out my eyes. I put on my black leather jacket and did my makeup. I only put mascara and foundation on, with a little eyeshadow. I straightened my hair and did it in boxer plaits. I went downstairs where my brother was eating cereal. He looked at me. "I approve." He said with cereal still in his mouth. "Yes. Because I come to you for fashion advice." I said whilst eyeing his gray shirt and black jeans. "Clary just get your coffee before you say something mean to anyone else and peeve anybody off which might end in a fight." My brother said wisely. I headed over to the coffee machine and drank my black heaven. I had a bowl of muesli and then Mum and Luke came in. "So Clary, you know how your brother has got a car?" Luke said and I nodded whilst sipping my coffee. "Well this is for you." He said whilst handing me a set of keys. "No... OMG THANK YOU!" I squealed. I grabbed the keys and ran out to my porch. There was a beautiful bike. The bike I have wanted for two years. It was a Harley Davidson, black with orange and scarlet glames down the side. I hugged my mum and Luke, thanking them again and again. I grabbed my Hype backpack for school and rode the beautiful bike all the way to school.

When I got to school, I took off my helmet and walked inside. This school seemed pretty easy to navigate, so I got to the reception in no time. I went inside and there was a corner desk and a desktop with a small woman behind it. "Hi... I'm Clary Morgenstern and I am starting here today. Can I have my schedule please?" I asked in a polite voice. "Oh sure honey here you go." The receptionist drawled in a thick Texan accent. " I love your accent, where are you from?" I asked, turning on my charm. "Thank you honey, I'm from Texas." She said with a smile. I waved goodbye, already feeling good.

My locker is 336. I get to it and unlock it and chuck all my stuff inside. I get a tap on the shoulder and I whirl around to kick their ass. "Whoa Red, just me." Jace says. "Jace!" I exclaim and I give him a hug. "Hey, why are you so happy Red?" Jace asks. "This time she has had her morning coffee intake." My annoying brother says appearing at my side. "Sadly it's true." I say. Jace then grabs my schedule. "Hey Clare bear! We have all classes together except for Math and Bio." Jace says "Great. Oh and by the way," I say whilst slowly twisting his wrist "Never call me Clare bear." I say and I let him go. Jace rolls his eyes playfully and says he'll walk me to class. On the way he tells me all about the teachers and which ones are nice and which ones are not. When we get to form, Issy runs up to me and hugs me. "Hey Clary!" She then looks me up and down. "Nice outfit! I approve." Issy says. She then drags me to meet her friends. "This is Maia." Issy says pointing to a girl on a video console. She has brown curly hair and she looks up and smiles at me. I smile back. "And this is Aline." Issy says pointinf to a girl with almond shaped eyes and sleek black shiny hair. "Hi!" She says, she kind of reminds me of Issy. "And this is Helen, Aline's girlfriend." Issy said. Helen had blonde hair and beautiful ocean eyes with slightly pointed ears. "It's really great to meet you guys." I said with a smile. Issy introduced me to her other friends and we laughed and talked until the bell rang. I sat next to Jace and he told me to be aware because the form teacher because she would introduce me and then ask me english questions. As soon as he finished saying that, the teacher came in. She was tall and stern looking with gray hair in a neat bun on top of her head. "Good morning class. Welcome back. Judging by the minimal amount of clothing you are wearing, you think it is warm even though it is September." The teacher said, shooting daggers at Kaelie who is the biggest player in the entire school. "We also have a new student Clarissa. Clarissa, can you introduce yourself to the class please." She quickly added, nodding to me. I got up out of my seat and introduced myself. "Hi my name is Clarissa but please call me Clsry because it is more informal. I have just moved here from Cardiff, Wales which is probably why you don't recognise my accent." I finished, taking my seat. The teacher thanked me and began form. We had to do a booklet that had to be finished by the end of the year which had sports activities and social ones as well. Then the bell rang and we went to first and second period. I had english and then math, which was easy because they were some of my favourite subjects. We did testsnin both classes and I found them both easy, considering I should be in advanced classes like I was in Wales. Then we had break which consisted of Issy, Helen, Aline and I gossipping about Kaelie and other students. Then I had art and science. When I was in art Jace plopped down next to me. "Hey Red! What's up?" Jace said. I realised then that Jace had a chip in his tooth that made him look even more perfect. Jace and I talked until the teacher came in. We were doing drawings of things we fear the most. I drew a picture of myself on one side of a road and my family and friends on the other side. "Wow Clary that's really good! Dang, is there anything you're bad at!" Jace said. I smiles and looked at his picture. I laughed. It was a little yellow duck. I knew about Jace and his fear of ducks, and I know that Jace's cousin Will hates them as much. The art teacher complimented me on my work and then we went to science. It was mainly copying notes for a test that we are going to have in a couple of weeks. I am a very good student so I ended colour co-ordinating my notes, whereas Jace spent it flirting with Kaelie.

At lunch, I sat with Issy, Jace, Alec, Aline and Helen. "Oh my gosh Clary, you HAVE to try out for the cheer team!" Issy said excitedly chomping on her greek salad. I shook my head no, because Kaelie seemed like she already hated me, and she wouldn't want me on the cheer team. After a lot of puppy eyes and promises to be best friends forever, I ended up in shorts and a blue tank top in the gym after school.

"All right suckers, time to start cheer tryouts. My co-captain Seelie will also be taking part in the recrution of people on the cheer team." Kaelie shouted into a megaphone. She turned on music and did a cheer routine that most people wouldn't be able to do. There were backflips and splits. Luckily, I did cheer and gym so I was able to do these things. Kaelie called us up one by one to do the routine. At the end, she put up a list of everyone in the cheer squad.

Cheer Squad List

Kaelie

Seelie

Camille

Isabelle

Aline

Helen

Caterina

Maureen

Lily

"WHAT?!" Issy, Helen and Aline all screamed in unison. Issy marched over to Kaelie and said: "Why isn't Clary on the team? She was better than all of us, she deserves to be on the team if not a co-captain!" Helen, Aline and some others agreed with Isabelle. Kaelie brought her face close to Issy's and spat: "Well, you should take your ginger friend not to flirt with another girl's boyfriend." "Come on guys, lets go." Issy said, she flicked her hair and left the gym. I passed by Kaelie and when I got to the door I shouted: "MY HAIR IS STRAWBERRY BLONDE, NOT GINGER!" And then we all left the gym dramatically.

We met the boys outside and headed home. I rode my bike home and went to my bedroom. I lay on my bed thinking for ages. My mum knocked on the door asking if I wanted dinner, and I said I wasn't hungry. _Why would Kaelie think I stole her man? Which man was she talking about?_ _What other sports teams can I try out for apart from swim team? Football?_ The last one came into my head quickly. _I say football, but the American's call it soccer. I might try out for the team. Tryouts are on Wednesday. I could tryout,_ and I drifted off to sleep with those thoughts in my head.


	6. Chapter Six - Getting closer

Author's note

Hi readers! School started this week so I have been busy with homework. BUT, I have managed to put together chapter six for you! Sorry, it's not my best literature, but next chapter will be longer and better, I promise. I would like to thank one of my bestest parabtai's for giving me ideas and inspiration for this chapter, Miss Abigail Martin and her horse Cisco! Now for shoutouts!

Momkari28

littlered48

Evam0710

banana2405

spiritGF1404

Nadiacriscioni

Bastille's club

Ash2006

Lisa Solis

Incognito69

Endzi

There we are - Enjoy the chapter!

Jace POV

Jon, Alec and I had been doing our homework in the library whilst we waited for the girls to finish cheerleading practise. When I was flirting with Kaelie in science, I was hoping for Clary to get jealous but she carried on taking notes. I kept on looking at Clary when I was talking to her, and Kaelie looked **really** mad. She was cheer captain, so I hope she won't give Clary a hard time at tryouts. Issy texted Alec saying to pick her up outside. When we met Issy and Clary, Issy looked so angry but Clary just looked upset and lost in her thoughts. I went to ask Issy what was wrong, but she gave me a glare that would've scared the devil back to Hell. I got into Alec's car and went to pick up Max from the pre-school. Clary went home on her bike, and Jon took his car. Max came back into the car, he probably sensed the hostile atmosphere so he kept his mouth shut. Smart kid. We got back home, Issy slammed her door and went straight up to her room and slammed the door. Again. I am surprised the door didn't crack in half. Maryse said dinner would be a while, and I had done all my homework, so I went to practise my piano. I entered the music room and turned on the light. I went over to the piano and lifted up the glossy cover. I let my long fingers slide over the keys, letting the sweet music of Beethoven fill my ears. About 20 minutes later, Maryse came to my door saying dinner was ready. Issy seemed to have calmed down, so we had a pretty good dinner and Robert wasn't there - but that wasn't unusual. After dinner, I went and asked Issy what happened, and she told me about Kaelie and everything. "Jace I know you like Clary." Issy said. "What? I don't like Clary!" I stumbled, and made a mental note to practise my lying later. It was true though, I really liked Clary. Who wouldn't? She had strawberry blonde curly hair, and beautiful sparkling green eyes which analysed everything with her artists eye. She was so nice and talented. "Oh really? Then why do your eyes go all glossy and you smile when I mention her name?" Issy reasoned with her hands on her hips. "Jace, we all know you're a player, but she doesn't know that. Clary had a boyfriend back in Cardiff, and he was really bad. If you are going to tell her how you feel, then please treat her not like all your other girls." Issy said, defending Clary. I promised Issy that I wouldn't do anything, I wanted her to be my friend, and I think, and nothing more.

Time skip - next Monday Clary POV

I asked Jon, and he said it was fine that I was trying out for football. He said he was trying out for basketball anyway. I don't really care if I wasn't on the cheer team, and I wouldn't stop Issy or my other friends from doing it either. When I got to school, as I took my helmet off, I felt a pair of eyes boring into my back. I looked behind me and there was Sebastian. Oh boy. Sebastian was the biggest player in school, even bigger than Kaelie. He winked at me and I mentally gagged. I rolled my eyes and entered the school.

"Hey Jace." I said whilst slipping into my form seat. "Look Clary, I know what happened with Kaelie and I'm sorry." Jace said, actually looking a little sheepish. I told him it was fine, I didn't even want to try out for the team. I asked Jace if he was trying out for the football (sorry soccer) team. He said he was. I smiled to myself and got on with the rest of the day.

time skip - lunch

I was placing my folders neatly in my locker, and I grabbed my purse and I was going to meet Jace for lunch, when I felt an arm trap me in. "Hey Clary, how you doin'? Listen, I know you like Herondale but trust me, I am a LOT better than _him."_ He flirted with a voice thay was supposed to sound husky, but it just sounded like he had a cold. Sebastian spoke Jace's name with a sort of disgust, so I put him in this place. "Look you asshole, yes Jace is my friend and he is an amazing friend. So go back to your little gaggle of girls, amd back the hell off." I spat, shoving him none to gently out of the way. He tried to grab my arm, so I took his hand, I twisted it right the other way, and kicked him where no boy should ever be kicked. "* Clary, what did you do that for?" Sebastian said, closing his eyes in agonising pain. "I told you to back off. And you didn't. So I defended myself." I retarded, flouncing off whilst the crowd was staring at me. I met Jace in the lunch hall. "Jace, I was waiting for you at your locker!" I exclaimed exasperatedly. I told him and Issy about what happened, before the rumors spread. Issy gave me a high five, amd Jace gave me a warm hug. I was pretty pleased with myself, so I bought myself a MASSIVE burger and chips. "Clary, you're never going to eat all of that." Jace said. "Watch me." I replied, and he chatted to Issy for five minutes and when he looked back at me, I was finishing off my fries. He looked at me with wide eyes, filled with half amazement and half something else. Sebastian was on the football team, so I would have a chance to batter him later. We had a nice lunch, joking around and Jace pretended to be a vampire with my fries, and it was so funny. He was so handsome when he smiled. A few of his golden locks fell over his face, and my hand itched to push them back. My last period was history, and after that came tryouts.

Time skip - tryouts

I had spoken to coach before hand, and he was more than happy to have me on the team. Considering I did football camp in the summer and I did Cardiff Met also, I had the right amount of experience to be on the team. All the boys were watching someone do keepy uppies, and I soon realised it was Jace. In 'Soccer' I usually played goalie but I was a pretty good striker as well. "Hey Jace!" I said, and I smiled at him. He looked completely shocked. "C-Clary! Do you play soccer?" Jace asked. I said "Well, In Wales we did call it football but sure. I can play." Soon after that Coach came up to us and made us warm up. The goalie that they usually had graduated last year, so the spot was open. I did a seperate warm up to them, which consisted of backflicks and lots of stretching and gymnastics. They did some shooting, and I saved every single on of their goals. Even Jace's. Sebastian was last, and I think he was still mad at me for earlier - because he kicked the ball really REALLY hard. I managed to save it, but it hit me in the stomach. I doubled over, clutching my stomach in pain as Sebastian high fived his mates. Jace rushed over to my side and helped me up. "Hey there Red, you okay?" Jace asked, looking concerned. "I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth. Coach blew the whistle and we went back to playing. At the end, we went back to the changing rooms to change. When I went back to the changing room, all the cheerleaders were getting ready to go home. Issy, Aline and Helen and looked so great in their uniform, and I was covered in mud, trying not to wince in pain when I walked. "Clary!" Issy gasped, and she rushed over to me and started asking me about my injury. Kaelie rolled her eyes and carried on chatting to one of her 'friends'.I told Issy about Sebastian, and she cursed colourfully under her breath. I was too injured to ride my bike, so Issy gave me a ride home. When I got home, I ate dinner and took some painkillers and then I went straight to sleep.

Time skip - Thursday

I walked into Latin, and took my place next to Issy. My rib was a lot better, but it didn't do it any better when I did boxing and ju-jitsu last night. "You and me need to have a sleepover, tomorrow night. Definitely. A proper girls night. Nails, hair clothes the whole shebang. No arguments." Issy stated. I wondered what it would be like to spend the night in the same house as Jace. Maybe we could bond more. Issy and I talked about what we would do all the way through Latin. We would watch The Notebook and we would order Dominoes. Football practise was cancelled because Coach was away, so I took the opportunity to do some of my homework at home, so I wouldn't have to do any whilst I was with Issy. I told her to pick me up at the gym I would be boxing at and she agreed. I rode my bike home, and I did my maths, french, English and biology homework. We were having a test in Biology, so I studied for that as well. Mum and Luke were away on some conference, so me and Jon had takeaway. We had greek food, with pita and hummus. We talked about school and drama, and apparently Jon likes a girl on his class but he doesn't know how to ask her out. I gave him some advice, and then we played some footie in the garden. I went to sleep looking forward to the next day.

Quick authors POV

Clary went to sleep that night, not knowing what would happen next.


	7. The Sleepover - And More

Authors Note

Hi guys! Thanks so much for reviews, just keep in mind the more readers and reviews the quicker the chapters are updated. Sorry this one took so long, I just wanted to make sure it was good. Enjoy!

Authors POV

Issy and Clary spent the whole day together, and walking each other to their classes they didn't have with each other. They talked about what they would do that night, and about boys and literally everything else. At the end of the day, Issy hugged Clary. "I'll pick you up at boxing Clary, and Jace will be there too." Issy said with a wink, because Clary told Issy that she liked Jace. Which was a big mistake. Clary went home and changed into a black sports bra and gray Nike running shorts. She put some superdry joggers and a baggy t-shirt over her outfit and then got on her bike and went to the gym. Whilst she was driving, she thought about Jace. What would happen tonight. What if they kissed? She imagined what it would like to run her fingers through his golden locks, to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. She then carried on driving to the gym. She also felt frustrated. Jace would go and mess around with any girl, does that mean that he wasn't interested? Or was he just trying to cover his feelings for her? These thoughts raced through her mind as she dumped her stuff in a locker. Clary still wasn't used to America yet, so every time she went swimming or to the gym, she would take a pound with her which was natural instinct. She then exited the changing room and entered the gym.

Clary POV

"Come on Clary, HARDER! Channel all the anger you've ever had and use it. I closed my eyes and thought. I ran towards Hodge, I jumped in the air and did a spin-kick in the air. He fell backwards, and I felt pleased with myself. We did a lot more training. I was just practising my backlflips when I heard a voice behind me. "Hey Clary! You ready?" It was Issy, wearing black skinny jeans and a blue blouse with seven inch blue heels. She looked stunning,and she made a few of the guys who were working out drool. "Yeah, I'll come now." I hopped out of the training area and went to take a quick shower and change into dark green skinny jeans and a black tube top that said 'Sorry not sorry'. I went outside and Issy was talking to Hodge. "Clary, you can have the day off tomorrow, you have been improving impeccably." Hodge said with a smile. I thanked him and then I walked outside with Issy. Some of the guys tried to talk to her whilst we were walking out, but she blew them off. We went outside and I saw a white Nissan. Jace was sat in the front seat, his eyes boring into his phone. He had Ralph Lauren sunglasses on, and he looked frustrated. He was dragging his hands through his golden locks and closed his eyes. I told Issy and Jace to go, because I would need my bike for tomorrow. I followed them to their house.

I went inaide the Lightwood gates, and gazing at the elegantly pruned hedges and flowers. "Clare you okay?" Jace asked me. "Hm? Oh, I was just thinking if you had a garden like this in Cardiff it would get ruined because of the rain." I said, and Jace laughed at me. He looked so beautiful when he laughed. His eyes went all bright and molten gold, and his head went back and his golden locks moved in the cool California breeze. He was a God. I would never say that to him, it would probably inflate his ego even more. We went inside and I saw Maryse in the kitchen. I went and hugged her, and she hugged me back and I chatted. Soon afterwards, a little boy with glasses, clutching a comic book came in. "CLARYYYY!" Max shouted, running towards me and hugging me tight. "Hey Max! How are you?" I asked him, smiling. He said he was happy, and he made a nee friend at school. Jace then came downstairs, freshly showered. "Hey Jace." I said. I went to hug him and he hugged me back. He smelt so good, like mangoes and sunshine, if sunshine had a smell. We broke apart. "Clary? Where are you? Come on!" Issy shouted. I whimpered. "Aw come on Clary, with great power comes great responsibility." Jace quoted.

"Don't quote Peter Parker to me goldilocks." I teased, actually surprised he knew the marvel quote. Issy then impatiently grabbed my arm and stomped me back upstairs. "Okay, I have finally come up with a ship name for you and Jace. Clace!" Issy squealed. I asked her if she was serious, and she said yes. We gossipped for the entire night. "So, how's cheerleading going?" I asked Issy whilst chomping on a salt and vinegar Pringle. "It's okay... I wish you were with us though. We could really use a new captain." Issy said. I was confused. "What's wrong with Kaelie as captain?" I asked. Issy told me that she hasn't been showing up for practise and WHEN she does, she puts no effort in. I told her how I was loving 'soccer' and our first game was in two weeks. We then decided to flick through Netflix to find something to watch. "What about Avengers Age of Ultron?" I suggested.

"Noooo..." Issy groaned. I forgot she hates avengers. "Alright, what about To All The Boys I've Loved before?" I said. "YES!" I love that movie!" Issy squealed. We put it on and watched it.

Time Skip - after the movie Clary Pov

We had just finished the movie, and it was 1am in the morning once it was finished. "God, if I'm gling swimming tomorrow I need to go to sleep." I yawned. "Noooo don't go to swimming tomorrow. Please?" She gave me puppy dog eyes. "Fine! I'll text Alberto and tell him." I texted him. He replied almost immediately. _Hey Clary, it is fine, you have been working rly hard anyways ;)_. I told Issy and she was happy. Then, we went to sleep.

I woke up at 6am and couldn't get back to sleep. _Damn my mind alarm_ I thought. I went outside and had a wonder. The Lightwoods have such an amazing house. Sure, Jon's and mine is really modern but this is really pretty. I soon came across a stables. _Seriously_ I thought, _is there anything this family doesn't have?_ I went inside and it was so beautiful. I had to turn the torch on my phone until I found a light switch. The stables flooded with light. I looked over and saw three horses. Cisco, Patch and Moonlight. Cisco was black with white spots, Patch was black with a white patch over his left eye, and Moonlight was coffee brown, with blonde hair. Moonlight neighed at me, so I went over to him. His mane was silky smooth, I could run my fingers through it. "Clary?" A sudden voice said, taking me out of my thoughts. I smiled. "Hey Jace." He was wearing riding gear. Black Jodhpurs with a white shirt and a black jacket with a black helmet. He looked inhumanly beautiful. "Can you ride?" He asked me, as he headed over to Cisco's stable and stroked his mane. "Yep, since I was little - but I haven't ridden in a few years." I said. I was guessing Cisco was Jace's horse, the way Jace treated him so carefully, and with care. "Do you want to go for a ride? I have extra padding and a helmet you can borrow." Jace asked shyly, and wait... Was that a faint blush on his cheeks? "Sure, I would love to." I said. Jace rode Cisco, and I rode Moonlight, who had seemes to have taken a like to me. We went through a back field and rode as the sun's rays were peeking through the sky. "So... How are things going with you and Kaelie?" I asked whilst patting Moonlight's neck. Jace sighed, raking a slim hand through his tawny curls. He had slim fingers, like a pianist. "She's just so needy, and she doesn't even like me talking to other girls! Which is seriously overprotective, I actually think I might break up with her." Jace muttered the last part. The last part got my attention. "Jace, just think about it this way. Do you really like her?" Jace shook his head. "Do you see the relationship going anywhere?" He shook his head again. "Is there anyone else you like?" I asked, the butterflies in my stomach feeling like bulldozers. I could hear my heartbeat pounding, thank God Jace couldn't hear it. Jace looked straight into my eyes. "Well... There is someone I like, but I have been to afraid and scared to tell her I like her." That part got me surprised. "Jace Herondale, you are an amazing guy and you should tell this girl how you feel." I said. He took my hands in his and said. "Clary, I really like you." I stood there dumbfounded in shock. He got off his horse and begun to lead it back. " Jace! Wait." I called, getting off Moonlight and walking towards him. "I like you too." Then I took his head in my hands and I kissed him. It was a short kiss, but it had so much and meaning and passion, that it felt like it had lasted for eternity. He kissed me back. We tore apart, his eyes boring into mine and mine into his. "Wow." He whispered, our foreheads touching. "Wow indeed." I teased, and he smiled. It wasn't a smirk, it was a proper smile. A smile that said 'I have been knocked down, but I will get back up again and I am now stronger.'


	8. Everything and more

Authors Note

Hi readers! I had a good writers spell, so I decided to update a short chapter that I hope you will like! Just a warning, some of the later chapters will contain some flashbacks which may be hard for some people to read. So please, if this is a sensitive subject for you, do not read further chapters. This one is okay though. There will not be a lot of those parts, only flashbacks. And please, can I have two reviews to post the next chapter. I will be really happy!

From Sophieherondaleisthebest

Jace POV

Clary and I walked back to the Lightwood's, and I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I finally told her my feelings, and she seemed to feel the same way. We had kissed, sure it hadn't been long, but it was most assuredly the best kiss I had ever had. It had made my skin feel hot and cold, and my fingers tingle. We went through the kitchen, my tanned arm around her tiny frame, and I felt happy. Actually happy since my parents died. "About time!" I heard someone say, and I turned around to see Issy with her hands on her hips looking happy. "Issy, have you been playing matchmaker again?" A sleep deprived Alec grumbled. It is literally only 8:00 and Alec is tired. " I am so happy right now!" Issy squealed as she hugged Clary. I watched Clary as she talked to Issy. Her eyes lit up, and her hair bounced around her shoulders in red waves. Issy hasn't always had the greatest friends, most of them wanted to be friends with her so they could get with me or Alec. But Alec came out six months ago, and I am so proud of him. "Clary, because you are the best person in the entire world, can you make pancakes with bacon please?" I asked with puppy dog eyes. "Fine! But go take a shower, you smell Goldilocks." Clary laughed. I saluted to her and went to have a shower.

Time skip - After Jace's shower - Clary POV

After Jace went up, I started cooking. I was wondering if me and Jace were an item, or is we just kissed. I dished up bacon and eggs for Issy and Alec, Maryse had left really early in the morning. Alec and Issy went to watch something in the lounge, so I thought that me and Jace could have breakfast in the kitchen. I freshly squeezed orange juice, because I knew Jace loved it, and put breakfast on the plates. I was just getting some tea for me, when I heard munching. "You are amazing. You know that?" Jace said, his molten eyes staring into my emerald ones. "Yes." I said, not very modestly as I grabbed my tea and sat down. We had a great breakfast together. "So Clary, will you be my girlfriend?" Jace asked me. "Yes I will." I replied smiling. He gave me the last bit of his bacon, which I accepted generously. I showered and got dressed in jean shorts and a tank top with a criss-cross backing. I did my hair in boxer plaits and went downstairs. "Hey Clare, want to go to a theme park?" Jace asked. I squealed in delight. I LOVE theme parks. "Sure, can I invite Jon though?" I asked, they all agreed. I sent him a text. "Hey Jace, now that we are dating, you know you will get the 'talk' from my brother right?" I said. Jace gulped nervously. "Can't wait." He said.

Jon said he would love to come, so we got some stuff together because we would be there for the whole day. We took money for food, clothes and towels if we wanted to go to the beach afterwards. Alec asked Magnus, and he said he would come too. We took two cars, me Jace and Alec in one and Magnus, Issy and Jon in the other. It took us about half an hour to get there, and I was really excited the whole way. When we got there were loads of kids with their parents, and it was so sunny and beautiful. We parked the cars and went towards the ticket booth. All together, we had $100 so we could buy loads of tickets and go on as many rides as we wanted. "OOOOOH! Please can we go on the high swings first?" I begged. "I don't know..." Jace said. I guessed he didn't really like rides that much. I gave him a kiss on the lips. I curled my fingers in his hair. "Please?" I asked again, breathless. "YES SURE LETS GO!" Jace shouted, grabbing my hand and running towards the swings.

We had such a fun day at the theme park. We had hot dogs and candyfloss for lunch, I really wanted a corn beef pastie at that moment. There was the Superbowl, but no-one wanted to go on it except for Jon and I. It reminded me of when Dad took me on my first Superbowl at winter wonderland. I wiped away a tear and sniffed. The anniversary of his death is in two months. I really miss him, I love Mum and Luke but I really miss having a _father._ After the theme park, Jon and I headed home and I ate spaghetti Bolognese for dinner and collapsed into a deep sleep.

Time skip - Monday - Clary POV

Yesterday was pretty boring. All I did was laze around, sketch, go to the gym and eat. I was looking forward to seeing Jace today. I had been sketching him, he was a great person to draw. I would never be able to get his eyes right though. His eyes always change depending on his mood. Orange golden when he's angry, pale gold when he is sad, and a molten, tawny yellow when he is happy or excited. I went to school on my beautiful bike, parking it carefully. I took off my helmet and shook out my hair. Issy would be pleased with my outfit this morning. I had khaki rupped jeans, with a baby blue Adidas cropped top on. I had tamed my wild curls into lava waves, and my eyes were outlined with mascara and black eyeliner. I felt someone staring at me, and I looked around and saw Sebastian staring at me with a weird stare. I rolled my eyes and headed into school.

I was in advanced maths, when a. ote was handed to me. _Meet me in the Sports Hall at Break xx Jace_ I smiled and tucked the note in my pocket. I carried on with geometry with a warm feeling in my heart.

I went to the sports hall at break, hoping to see Jace, but instead I saw Sebastian. "Really? You are so desperate for my attention that you sent me a note using my boyfriend's name? You are truly pathetic." I spat at him, but he grabbed my arm and kissed me. It lasted for two seconds, and I looked towards the doors and saw a flash of gold. _Jace_. "You sick *." I screamed, as I ran after Jace.

Jace POV

I can't believe it. I thought I had something special with Clary. I thought I actually loved her. _Loved her._ How could I be so stupid. I forgot what my father told me, ' _To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one destroyed._ ' It was true. As soon as I stopped running, I sank down by a wall, and put my head in my hands. I wasn't going to cry, it wasn't worth it. "Jace." I heard a beautiful voice say softly. I always loved the way Clary said my name. "Jace, you have to believe me, I didn't kiss Sebastian." Clary said, her emerald eyes looking into mine, begging for forgiveness. I stood up and smirked. "Sure it's fine." I said.

"Really?" Clary said, looking surprised. I face palmed. "NO CLARY! IT'S NOT OKAY! I WASN'T LIKE YOU, I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING HANDED TO ME ON A SILVER PLATTER BY MUMMY AND DADDY!" I screamed. I could feel my eyes widen as soon as I realised what I had said. "Clary, I am so sorry. That was really insensitive." I apologised. Clary's eyes were forming tears. She wiped them away and looked towards me. "Do you know what? I didn't have everything handed to me. After my Dad died, I was so sad, I was so depressed I thought I couldn't even live without him. I can't even say some of the things I thought out loud because it would make you want to run away from me." She brushed herself down and told me coldly and sternly, "So please, give me a call when you start to grow up and think about other people." She turned away and walked. I put my hands behind my head and I was SO mad at myself. I lost my temper. _Still, she was the one who kissed Sebastian_ I reminded myself. I felt my hands curl up in fists and I was angry. I felt a sly smirk crawl up on my face. _It's time for payback_ I thought.

Clary POV - Friday

I have had the worst week of my life. After Sebastian kissed me, I saw him at soccer practice, and I slapped him on the cheek and had massive go at him. He just kept that stulid smirk on his face the whole time though. Thank God Issy was talking to me, I wouldn't even go to school without her. I was happy though, because my friends Abi and Sophie were coming to meet me from Wales, and I couldn't wait to see them. Abi had blonde hair and green eyes with gold flecks in them, she was clever and she was the one who taught me to horse ride. Sophie had brown hair that went down her back, she had brown eyes and she was also clever, and she was the one who told me to do ju-jitsu. I couldn't wait to see them, Sophie and Abi were really good friends, and I can look forward to seeing them,aybe they can help me with the whole Jace situation. I also have made a new friend, Simon.

 _*Flashback*_

 _I was sobbing, running out of the school, and I slumped on a wall outside the sports hall. "Are you okay?" A gentle voice asked, and I looked up to see a boy, quite tall with messy brown locks and brown eyes which were hidden by glasses which were perched on the end of his nose. I smiled and sniffled, saying that I was fine. He didn't take that for a answer, so he sat beside me and we talked for the whole of lunch, and we had_ so _much in common. We both love manga and disney, and we both love Call of Duty. Before I knew it, lunch was over and I was heading to class. I only had advanced maths with Simon, so I told him I would see him then._

Time Skip - Saturday at the airport.

I looked at my phone nervously, waiting for the arrival of the people I have known forever. "CLARE!" I heard someone scream, that was probably Sophie, she is very loud. I saw a tall brown head and a petite vlonde head run towards me and hug me. I hugged them back, I have missed them so much. I start crying, all the emotions I have built up over the last few days come rushing out. They 'Aw...' At me, and we head to Jon's car and head back to my house. As soon as we get in, I see Jon eyeing Sophie. I will have to talk about that later with him...

We have Dominoes pizza for dinner, I had pepperoni, Abi had Hawaiian, and Sophie had chicken, pepperoni, ham, peppers and bacon. Yep, Soph likes her food. We gossip for the entire night, about people back home, about Tess and Will and Jem. "So Clare, Josh has been asking about you, so I told him to go away and get lost." Sophie said, whilst taking a massive bite of pizza. I froze. I have kept Josh lut of mine since I got to Cali, and I really don't want him back in my head. Josh is my ex-boyfriend, and he is a horrible person. When we started dating, he was a great boyfriend, buying me flowers and taking me on dates. Until one day, I was talking to my friend Jordan, and Josh got a little jealous. Well, he actually beat Jordan up and bruised his ribs. I had a massive go at him afterwards, and he apologized and everything was fine - until he started turning his anger on me. First it wawas just hitting, but when he threw a bottle at my stomach, that was enough. I told my parents, friends and Jon and I got a restraining order. I feel better, but whenever I get in the showed, I always look at the 4inch jagged line on my ribcage where the glass cut me.

We talked and watched Netflix for the rest of the night, until we went to bed. I would go to swimming in the morning, so I went to bed early. I had no idea what would happen the next day...

Sophie POV

I woke up, and found Abi by my side mumbling 'Horses...' I rolled my eyes and got the water from last night and poured it on her head. She woke up straight away. Clary had already gone to swimming, so it was just me and Abs.

I went downstairs, and saw a golden boy. This must be Jace, I thought. "Hey you must be Sophie, right?" Jace said, turning on his smirk. Oh no. I have dealt with boys like him before. "Hey, you must be dumbass Goldilocks right?" I retarded. Jace stepped closer to me, and before I knew it he kissed me. I heard the door slam, and I saw Clary, looking so sad and lost. "CLARY WAIT!" I shouted, but she had already run away. I looked at Jace's smirking face, and punched him straight in the nose, and I felt satisfied and I felt it crunch and blood pour out of his nose. "#@!£ you Jace." I whispered and I kneed him in the groin and ran after Clary.

"Clary! Wait, it wasn't what it looked like." I said whilst slumping against the wall next to her. "It's fine, he was just trying to get back at me. I know it's not yout fault." I hugged her, and she hugged me back. She seemed really sad, and the way she described him made it seem like she really really liked him, amd they would seem like such a good couple.

We went back to Clary's house and I met a girl called Issy. She was beautifully stunning, with sleek black shiny hair amd flawless skin. When Clary went to swimming, I went and talked to Issy and Abi. "Right, this could just be me - but Clary and Jace seem like a great couple." I said. Issy squealed, and she did it very loud. "Oh my Gosh, same!" She said. Abi, Issy and I made a plan to get them back together.

Clary POV

This has gone too far now. I really like Jace, and I hate fighting with him. I sent him a text.

 _Meet me in two minutes. You know where._

Jace POV

Clary sent me a text saying to meet her 'At the place'. I assume that the place is the field where we first kissed, because we said it would be our place. I stood there and waited for Clary, with the Californian breeze blowing my golden locks. I saw a mane of fiery locks, and I ran towards it, and she ran towards me too. "Clary, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." I mumbled into her hair. "I forgive you. I am sorry too." She said. "Wow... That was so cheesy, like in a movie." She said. I laughed, because it was true, and she smiled when I laughed. We went to Clary's house, because it was closer. We went in and we saw Issy, Abi and Sophie conversing. "So we need to- oh my God hey guys!" Sophie said, raising my suspicion. "Well... Jace and I are back together so you can stop whayever scheme you're planning." Clary said with her hands on her hips. _Wow_ I thought _she is really cute when she's angry._ I then mentally slapped myself. I still have to have thay talk with Clary's brother. _Really looking forward to that._

Issy POV

Clary and Jace made up. FINALLY! It took them ages, but I totally ship them, amd

they are so in love, even if they are not ready to admit it. Clary and Jace came in arm in arm, and I was SO happy that we didn't have to go through with our plan.

Clary's new friend Simon is kinda cute. In a nerdy way. But, I have every boy I want, and I am afraid I may be falling for this one...

Sebastian POV

I have been planning with Kaelie. It's simple, really. She wants Jace, and I want Clary - and we are both going to get what we want. The next stage of our plan will be tomorrow, and I cannot wait. (Evil smirk and laugh inserted.)


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note

Hi guys! Here is another chapter for you! I am not sure if I want to continue this story, as it is not going the way I want. I. going to do a different story similar to it. If you want me to carry on, please leave a review. In order to continue, I would really like five different reviews. Enjoy!

Time skip Monday - Clary's POV

After a pretty normal day yesterday, I couldn't wait to go to school and be an official couple with Jace. When I first moved here, I would mever have dated him, but I have got to know him, and I really like the Jace inside. He is sweet, kind, caring and he is very, very cute. I know that Jace has fooled around with other girls in the past, but that doesn't bother me. I am the kind of person that doesn't live in the past or the future, just the present. I got up on Monday, feeling apprehensive but ambitious. I changed into a soft blue sweater I knew Jace liked, and some tight lilac ripped jeans with some converse with the Amerixan flag on them. Sophie and Abi went home yesterday, but I already miss them. We didn't have loads of fun though. I think we ate a whole shopload of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream and Jacob's cream crackers. I gave myself a small amount of makeup, just some foundation, mascara and watermelon lip gloss. I brushed downstairs and went to eat my breakfast. I got my keys and left on my bike.

I went to school without Jonathan because I needed to do an art project that I had been struggling with. I actually went an hour early, because I need to get my creative juices flowing. There is also my 'drawing' spot in school, which always gives me ideas. There is a forgotten oak just behind the field which has twisted roots and it looks magical. The leaves are golden brown and crunchy and they are beautiful shades of orange, gold and brown. Also, one of the roots is shaped exactly like my butt, and that is really comfortable to sit in. I get to my spot, and I set down my blanket and my starbucks I picked up on the way, and I get my pencils and sketchbook out of my bag. I grab my iPhone X and put on my favourite song, Kids In the Dark by All Time Low. I pick up my pencil, and before I know it my hand is moving along the page, making a mark with every stroke.

Here we are

At the end of the road, a road that's quietly caving in

Come too far to pretend that we don't, we don't miss where we started

Looking back, I see a setting sun, and watch my shadow fade into the floor

I am left standing on the edge

Wondering how we got this far, (How we got this far)

They left us alone

The Kids In The Dark

To burn out forever

Or light up a spark

We come together

State of the art

We'll never surrender

The kids in the dark

So let the world sing

"What a shame

What a shame

Beautiful scars

On critical veins"

Come together

State of the art

We'll never surrender

The Kids in the dark

The kids in the dark

Here we are at the top of the hill, a hill that's quietly crumbling

Been a while since you dressed for the kill, the kill that sent me tumbling

Looking up, I see a falling star, and watch it's fire burn into the floor

And I am left standing on the edge

Wondering why we fall so hard, why we fall so hard

They left us alone

The Kids In The Dark

To burn out forever

Or light up a spark

We come together

State of the art

We'll never surrender

The kids in the dark

So let the world sing

"What a shame

What a shame

Beautiful scars

On critical veins"

Come together

State of the art

We'll never surrender

The Kids in the dark

The kids in the dark

They left us alone

The Kids In The Dark

To burn out forever

Or light up a spark

We come together

State of the art

We'll never surrender

The kids in the dark

So let the world sing

"What a shame

What a shame

Beautiful scars

On critical veins"

Come together

State of the art

We'll never surrender

The Kids in the dark

The kids in the dark

We'll never surrender

The Kids in the dark

The kids in the dark

I finish way after the song has, but the lyrics still ring in my head. Beautiful Scars on ctritical veins is a reference to cutting, and that really gets to me. When my Dad passed away. I only did it for a while, my brother found out and he was furious. He actually cried. He said that I could beat him up, but not me, because I was a gift to the world, and just because Dad was taken from this world, it doesn't mean that I should be as well. I really loved my brother after that, and I will always respect him for that. I finish my drawing and I realise I have drawn Jace. I have captured his elegant cheekbones, and the brown flecks in his gold irises exactly right. I love the drawing and I think it is my best. I look at my phone, and realise I have missed registration and I have two minutes to get to first period. I grab all my stuff fast, and head to first period, which is Advanced maths, at least I will see Simon in that lesson.

Time skip - break - Jace POV

I didn't see Clary in Registration, so she must have some excuse. I really like how she always meets me at my locker every day, it's like it is kind of her responsibility. I am just about to bite into my delicious mango, when I felt a pair of hands go over my eyes. Well, at least try to. "Morgenstern, you know that you are too short to do that right?" I said, and I felt myself smile. I turned to face Clary, and looked down. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not that short. I just have petite legs." She protested. "Aw... Your legs can be put to use." I said with a wink, and she wemt bright red. I heard a voice behind me. "Jeez... If you guys are going to do PDA then please keep it PG. Isabelle had just grabbed a bag of popcorn, and sat down at the table. Alec and Magnus soon followed, holding hands. I slipped my hand into hers under the table and gave it a light squeeze. She squeezed back, and smiled at me. She was so beautiful when she smiled. Her eyes lit up with a sparkle, and her sparkling white teeth shone. Her red hair bounced in fiery curls down her back, but today they were tamed and were longer. She looked completely badass. Soon it was time for second period, so I kissed Clary goodbye and went to History, which would then be followed by English Lit.

History was kind of boring, you know... Dead people, yadda Yadda yadda. We were learning abiut the French revolution. I was looking at my phone in my textbook, and the teacher asked me a question. "Jace? What is your opinion on the storming of the Bastille?" Mrs Blackthorn asked. "Well... It was the start of the French Revolution so it is pretty important in history. It was a prison, but apparently there weren't many prisoners, but there are many perspectives of it." I said. I absolutely love this part of history, and I have learnt about it before. Mrs Blackthorn smiled at me. She then carried on with the class. Soon after that the bell rung, and I headed to English Lit. We are studying Dracula, and I think vampires are really cool. I can see Simon, Clary's friend as a vampire. The lesson went by pretty quickly, and I practically sprinted to lunch, eager to see Clary.

I got to the lunch hall, and saw Clary chatting to Issy. I sat down beside her and gave her a kiss, and she kissed me back. I had an apple, a kit kat and a blt sandwich for lunch, whereas Clary has this thing called 'Cawl'. "What even is that?" I asked, eyeing the soup/stew suspiciously. Clary gave me the evil eye. "It's traditional Welsh stew, and it is actually really nice!" She exclaimed. She made me try some, and it was actually amazing. We only had one lesson left until the end of the day, amd I had biology with Clary. We didn't sit anywhere near each other though. We were getting our test results back, and I was a little nervous because the test was REALLY hard. Well, que sera, sera.

Time skip - General POV

"Right Class!" Mr Carstairs bellowed. "Time for results!" Some people did well, and some people did kind of bad. "Clary Fray! 100%! Well done and congratulations!" Mrs Carstairs said with a smile. Clary smiled back and went up to get her test. Kaelie and Sebastian gave her the evil eye, but she didn't notice at all. Jace gave her a smile. He got 93% which was pretty good. Class ended pretty much after that, and he met Clary outside the classroom.

"Hey babe! Well done!" Jace said, and gave her a hug. She tried to raise an eyebrow, but she couldn't so she raised both of them. "Babe?" she questioned. "Just trying something new." Jace said. "You're lucky you're a pretty face." She said. He didn't answer, he just kissed her. And she kissed him back.She ran her hands through his hair, and he put his hands gingerly on her waist. They both broke away, gasping for breath and red faced. "We should probably go, unless you want Mr Carstairs to come and have a front row seat." She breathed heavily. Jace laughed, and agreed. They went to their lockers with their hands intertwined, the connection never ending like their love for each other.


End file.
